A Corgi's Tale: The Story of Biscuit
by NoxyHart
Summary: While out on a hunt Sam and Dean find a Corgi that saves them. After adopting the tiny dog strange things happen. Could the dog be haunted or is there more to this small dog them meets the eye? Blood/Gore, Language, Sexual themes
1. Straying Into Trouble

_**Welcome back Dear Readers! This is for my dear friend Jennifer! I love you!**_

 _ *** A weight based drug used to treat seizers and for euthanasia in animals and people.**_

 **Chapter 1: Straying Into Trouble**

A loud sneeze rang out through the alley, followed by a crash. The small Corgi, the source of the sneeze, shook himself roughly as he pulled himself back to his feet, dazed by the force of the bodily function. Shaking himself he went back to digging through the garbage to find himself an evening meal. Nosing through the bag he had torn open he was disappointed to find that it contained nothing edible. With a huff he began trotting down the alley, hoping the next bin might have something edible for his growling tummy.

Just as he began trying to tip over the next bin the roar of an engine drew his attention. His ears perked up at the loud roar and he scrambled for cover behind a pallet. Staying low in the shadows he watched the black car rumble to a halt before the noise died. Scooting forward a bit he raised his ears and paid attention to the two that got out of the car.

"Okay Sammy we do this nice and easy."

"Dean I know what to do. It's just a small nest." Sam said, coming to stand next to his brother at the trunk.

Dean scoffed. "Look I'm just saying that I don't want either of us to get hurt okay?"

Sniffing hard the dog slowly crawled its way out and over to the two. He sat down, cocking his head as he looked up at the two. When neither of them noticed him the dog let out a whine. Both men whirled, guns drawn as they looked around. The Corgi, noticing that they still didn't see him, let out a small bark that had the guns pointing at him.

"It's… It's a dog." Sam said, lowering his gun.

"What the hell is a dog doing out here?" Dean asked.

Sam put his gun up and knelt down, hand extended. "It's okay. Come here. We won't hurt you."

The Corgi ran straight to Sam, licking and rolling around at his feet. Sam couldn't help but smile and pet the dog. Dean shook his head, knowing his brother would do anything for a dog. Sam looked over the dog before looking up at his brother.

"It's a Corgi Dean." Sam said. "It's an expensive dog. Looks like its thin and dirty but it seems unhurt. Doesn't have a collar. Where's your owner at huh?"

"Sam we don't have time for this." Dean said in agitation. "Let's go."

Sam gave the Corgi one last belly rub. "Stay here okay? Can't have you getting hurt. We'll be right back okay?"

The Corgi rolled over quickly and stared. He watched as the two got out their weapons. As they started in he began to follow them. He reached the door first only to yelp as he was grabbed by his scruff and lifted into the air.

"Oh hell no!"

"Dean! You can't do that to a dog!" He said, grabbing the dog from his brother. "Do you want to hurt him?"

Dean scoffed. "It's a furball Sam. Just make sure it doesn't follow us. It's make a nice snack for a vamp."

The younger hunter set the dog down carefully and gave him a scratch behind the ears before rushing after his brother, shutting the door behind him. The Corgi, realizing that he had been left, rushed to the door and scratched. When he realized he couldn't get in he went running, looking for way in. Gun shots rang out followed by a scream and the dog froze. Looking around frantically he finally spotted a way in.

He climbed up and a rickety stack of pallets and into the building through a broken window. He yelped when he fell to the floor. Getting to his feet he shook himself and took off running towards the sounds he could hear. When he got into the room where the sounds were coming from he froze again. Dean was being held by two vampires, as was Sam, while a third was taunting the two. It wasn't until the leader turned towards Sam with the machete that the dog moved.

With a growl he rushed in and latched onto the ankle of the first vamp, making her yell. Dean broke free and managed to tackle the leader, getting the blade back. The female vampire kicked the dog off just in time to lose her head. The Corgi wasted no time and went after the other vamps. However the leader, who was getting to his feet again, kick the little dog hard, sending him flying where he slammed into the wall and hit the floor.

Sam, seeing the Corgi go flying, broke free and the other vamps were quickly dispatched. Sam rushed over to the dog, noticing the pool of blood seeping out form under him. Panic and fear filled him; was he dead? He reached out and touched the fur and the dog let out a whimper. Dean came over and took in the sight of the dog and cursed.

"Sam! Quick! Use your jacket! I saw a vet hospital on the way in." Dean said. "I'm going to get the car." He said, running out, his phone in hand.

Sam tried not to cry as he quickly stripped, wrapping the bleeding pup up in his jacket, holding the whining dog close to his chest. "Please don't die."

The hunter rushed out to the car where his brother was waiting with the door open, car running, and on the phone. The minute Sam was in and shut the door, he floored it. Sam laid the pup down in his lap, stroking the fur and keeping pressure on the wound, not knowing if it would help at all.

"Yeah I'm still here!" Dean snapped into the phone. "My brother said it's a Corgi. We saw some guys kicking it and chased them off. We're on our way in now. He's bleeding because he was kicked into a wall!"

Sam was starting to shake. "Dean he's not whining anymore!"

Dean cursed. "He stopped making noise! Look we're pulling up now okay? Black car outside! Help us!"

The Impala slid to a halt outside the animal hospital and two people came rushing out. They yanked open the door and reached in and yanked the dog from Sam, quickly rushing in with him. Sam wasted no time in following them. The nurse stopped him and began asking information about the dog as they took him in the back. Sam began answering questions as best he could, his worry for the small dog clear.

A few moments later Dean came in and, seeing that his brother was occupied, slipped into the back without anyone noticing. Just as the nurse was finishing up the paperwork there was a commotion in the back; angry shouts and a female's scream. Sam and the nurse rushed into the back to find Dean, holding the terrified night shift doctor at gunpoint. Sam and the other nurse were shocked by the sight so bad that it took them a minute to comprehend what they were seeing was real.

Dean was glaring at the smaller doctor, a young man who looked barely old enough to be a vet, and a broken syringe was on the floor. "I am only going to say this once you understand asshole? If I think ever for a minute you are doing to try the shit you just pulled again then I will shoot you in the leg. Is that clear? Now you are going to save that dog because that dog's heartbeat is the only thing keeping you alive. Understood?!"

The doctor nodded frantically and rushed to save the dog before Dean turned to look at the front desk nurse that was behind Sam. "You! Get the doctor that owns this place here now. I have a bone to pick with this place."

The woman looked terrified. "Who should I say is calling?"

"FBI Agent Bennington. The man next to you is FBI Agent Shinoda. I want to talk to your boss about the animal cruelty going on here!" Dean snapped. "And you better hope that I don't start arresting people!"

As she rushed off Sam turned to his brother. "What the hell Dean?!"

"That bastard tried to give the dog a triple dose of pentobarbital*! It's a seizure medication that's weight based. It's also used for euthanasia. The dose he had was enough to kill the dog." Dean said. "That damn mutt saved our asses! No way in hell I'm going to let some asshole doctor kill him. He saved us so I saved him."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Dean."

"Agent Bennington? I have the owner and head veterinarian on the phone. She said she's on her way in. She's going to oversee the operation." The nurse called, coming back in, her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Good." Dean said. "I suggest you start pulling records. If this asshole did it once then he's bound to have done it before too."

The nurse nodded and rushed off to do as he said. Sam turned and looked towards the operating room where the Corgi had been taken. Looking around he noticed that this office had theater. Smiling he turned and headed down the hall to the operating theater so he could keep an eye on the brave little dog that had saved them.

SSSSS

"Well gentleman all I can say is that little guys is a fighter." Doctor Kim Holmes said, coming into the waiting area to speak to the two. "He was very lucky. And I must thank you for calling out my step-son's actions. He'll be losing his license over this. And since his father is the Chief of Police, you can be sure that things will be handled properly. My husband wrote himself a ticket for speeding once."

"Your husband sounds like a great man." Dean said. "I'm just sorry that I caused such a scene in front of your employees."

"Don't be. They were terrified of him firing them. Someone had to do it and that someone was you." The doctor said.

"So the dog…" Sam said. "How is he?"

"Some broken ribs and some internal cranial bleeding but we managed to stop it. He'll be fine in a few days." The doctor assured. "Then he can go home."

"He's not actually ours." Sam admitted. "Some guys were kicking him around and we saved him."

Doctor Kim blinked and turned to look at the Corgi through the window where they were doing stitches. "A stray then? It's rare to see such an expensive dog as a stray. We'll check to see if he's microchipped or if someone has reported him missing."

Sam looked upset. "What will happen to him if no one claims him?"

"Unfortunately because there really isn't a shelter here we can only keep him for a week. If no one claims him then I'm afraid that everything we've done will be in vain because he'll have to be put down. We can't keep him here." The vet explained. "I'm sorry. They're taking him into recovery. You can go see him if you want. They're moving him to recovery."

Sam looked near tears again but nodded and rushed out to be with the dog. Dean waited until he was sure that his brother was gone before he turned back to the doctor. She was looking sheepish and Dean was sure now that he knew exactly what the doctor was doing.

"You wouldn't really put that dog down would you? You are just trying to get us to take him aren't you?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Doctor Kim flushed. "Look… That dog… Everyone knows it's a stray. Everyone around here has seen it. It's a strange dog. I've seen that dog vanish and reappear like it's nothing. Those injuries it had should have killed it but instead it was healing even as I was working on it. That dog has never taken a shine to anyone. So what really happened? Does it have anything to do with all the deaths? I know they weren't animal attacks."

Dean frowned. "All you need to know is that we took care of it. That dog is the only reason we survived tonight. It's why we saved him. That dog is a hero."

"You and your partner seem to handle strange just fine. What can I do to convince you to take this dog?" The doctor asked softly.

"What makes you think I want that furball?" The hunter asked with a frown.

"Because I saw the way your brother looked. He loves that dog already." The vet said softly. "So I'm begging you…Take the dog. I won't charge you for the surgery or the medicine for him. I won't even charge you for us keeping him until he's better so I am begging you. Please take the dog."

Dean stared at the vet and weighted his options.

SSSSS

Sam watched as the Corgi slowly made his way through the grass, ball held tight in his mouth. He took the ball and gave it a gentle toss and watched as the dog went after it. It sucked that he and Dean were leaving today. When the Corgi brought the ball back Sam picked him up and held him close, ruffling that soft clean fur.

"I'm sorry little fella. Today is goodbye. I'm sorry I can't keep you." Sam said kissing the top of that fluffy head.

The Corgi let out a whine and began kissing Sam's face.

"Sammy! Come on! Let's go!" Came Dean's voice.

Sam sighed and picked up the whimpering dog and held him close. He walked over to his brother and the dog was now softly whining constantly making Sam rush to soothe him. Dean watched the two and shook his head.

"Just give me a minute Dean. I have to take him back inside." Sam said. "I have to say goodbye to him."

Dean frowned and held out a bag of food and a manila envelope. "Why? You had better open that. It's important."

Sam set the dog down and opened the envelope. Out of the envelope slid a dog tag and a collar. Sam stared at them before he noticed the card and papers inside. Pulling them out he read the paper and realized that it was ownership papers and a birthday card. The hunter was startled to realize that they were papers for the Corgi. Opening the card it just said 'Happy Birthday'.

"Are you serious Dean?! I can keep him?" Sam asked. "That means he needs a name."

"Get your dog and get in the damn car." Dean said taking his bag of food with him.

Sam picked up the now excited dog. He grabbed his envelope and the bag of food and got in, setting the dog down next to him. Dean started the car and they headed out, happy that he made his brother smile. Reaching for his bag of food he was startled when his hand hit fur. Looking down he couldn't help but growl at the furball that seemed to be grinning at him.

"Son of a bitch! Sam! Your furball just ate my biscuit!"


	2. Powerful Sneezes

**Chapter 2: Powerful Sneezes**

Sam picked up the now clean Corgi out of the motel's tub and wrapped him in a dry towel. The dog made a happy sound as he was dried off and his fur fluffed. The door opened and Dean came in carrying a large bag of food and a case of beer. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the now clean dog.

"Finally got all the blood and dirt off him huh?" Dean asked, watching at the furball happily rolled around on the floor.

"I didn't think he'd ever come clean. Biscuit is something else." Sam admitted. "For a little dog he's certainly has a lot of fight in him. I mean he tore that witch to shreds."

"She had it coming!" Dena snapped. "She was trying to slit your throat."

Biscuit let out an agreeing bark.

"And for the hero of the hour!" Dean said, pulling out a large burger with bacon and setting it on the floor. "Here you go Biscuit. Thanks for taking care of my brother again. I'm glad we picked you up even if you are a furball."

Biscuit gave a yip and started digging into the meat, despite Sam protesting. "Dean! You can't keep feeding Biscuit your greasy burgers!"

"Well he can't exactly eat your rabbit food now can he?" Dean replied. "Besides. This is just a special treat. You going to deny him a celebratory burger with bacon?"

Sam watched the Corgi chowing down on the meat. "I guess not. As long as it's only once in a while."

"Done." Dean said taking a bite of his own food. "Oh. I think we should get him some better food too. That dry crap is disgusting."

Sam blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Talked to animals remember?" Dean said smugly. "I was thinking that we head to a nice pet store and let Biscuit here pick out something he likes. Maybe a couple of toys too. Not to mention a harness. And I even managed to get what I need so that we can make him into a service dog so we can take him anywhere. What do you say Furball? You like that idea?"

Biscuit lifted his head and licked his lips before letting out a bark and turning back to his food. Dean turned to Sam as if to prove his point. The younger rolled his eyes and shook his head. Biscuit finished his meal and let out a loud sneeze that knocked him backwards and, at the same time, made a giant chocolate cake appear.

The two hunters stared at the cake before they turned to look at the dog, who was hanging his head, his ears laid back and looking much like he had just gotten yelled at. In the three months that they had had him, Biscuit had indeed proven to be an odd dog. Mainly because every time he sneezed, something odd would happen.

It was only after the poor Corgi had sneezed up an entire thanksgiving feast that the Winchesters even considered that there was something different about Biscuit. Needless to say they had done spell after spell but couldn't find anything wrong with him which led them to believe that maybe something had been done to Biscuit's mom and he was the result.

Sam picked up the pup and held him close. "You okay? That was a big sneeze. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He asked, kissing the dog's nose.

"Next time you sneeze you should try for pie." Dean said, reaching out to scratch the pup behind the ears. "Nice try though. I'm impressed. That's a big damn cake."

Biscuit licked Sam's face, happy that they weren't mad at him. Now that he was happy, Biscuit let out a loud yawn and his gold eyes began to droop. Sam carried the tired dog over to his bed and pulled back the blankets. Laying the dog down Sam tucked him in, watching as the pup curled up and got comfy before letting out a huff and closing his eyes.

"You know something Sam?" Dean said. "I never would have thought that I would ever care for a dog. Biscuit really is a sweet dog. I'm glad we kept him."

"Me too Dean." Sam said happily. "You know something though? I almost gave him a different name."

The older hunter eyed his brother. "Let me guess? You wanted to name him after your wayward archangel am I right?"

Sam sighed. "I know it's stupid Dean but I still love him even if I never plan on telling him. He won't want someone like me."

"We'll find him Sam." Dean said. "How about we call Cas when we get back to the bunker? Maybe he can help."

Sam nodded and sat down on the bed, petting the Corgi. "Good idea."

"Now get over here and eat. Biscuit will be fine by himself for a few minutes while you eat." Dean scolded.

Sam got up and came over to finish eating his food. "Thanks Dean. For the dog."

"It was either we keep it or it died." Dean scoffed. "Didn't have a choice."

Sam gave him a look of disbelief.

"Shut up and eat your rabbit food!"

SSSSS

Castiel stared at the small dog that was sitting on Sam's lap. There was something strange about the dog that he just couldn't place. Moving closer he reached out and grabbed the dog by the scruff and lifted it to eye level, ignoring the yelping that it drew. Castiel barely got to look at the dog when the pup was snatched from his grasp by a very angry Sam Winchester.

Castiel only had two second to wonder why the younger Winchester was so pissed before he found himself flat on his ass, clutching his rapidly swelling black eye. He was barely aware of Sam rushing out, the dog held close to his chest as he vanished into the depths of the bunker. He stared down the now empty hall trying to figure out exactly what he did wrong to cause such a reaction in the hunter.

"Cas? What the hell?!" Dean asked, coming in to find his boyfriend laid out on the floor with a black eye.

"I think I upset Sam." Castiel admitted.

"How? All I told you to do was to talk to him about finding someone." Dean said, helping him up. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to him." Castiel admitted. "I was more interested in the dog he was holding."

"Biscuit?" Dean asked. "It's his Corgi. It saved us. We've had him for months. He's strange but he's a good dog."

"There's something strange about that dog." Castiel said. "It has power."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. We know because—"

There was a loud pop and suddenly there was a pot of coffee on the table.

"—That! It happens when he sneezes. We checked him over but he seems like a normal dog with powers. We think maybe the mom was pregnant and someone did something to her and he popped out as magic."

Castiel frowned. "Go get Sam and have him bring the dog here."

There was the clicking of nails on the tile floor and then Biscuit came flying into the room. The small dog hit the brakes but it didn't do any good as the poor dog slid across the floor and into the book self. Several books fell down, missing Biscuit thankfully enough, but the books kicked up a cloud of dust. The Corgi got to his feet and sneezed loudly, sending his skidding backwards a tray of brownies appeared on table.

Dean smiled and picked up Biscuit. "You okay pup? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"BISCUIT!"

"I have him Sam! He's okay!" Dean said ruffling the Corgi's fur. "He sneezed again. We now have some coffee and brownies."

Sam came rushing in and grabbed the dog. "Don't scare me like that Biscuit. I went to the bathroom and turned around and he was suddenly gone."

"May I see him Sam?" Castiel asked, his eye completely black and swollen.

Sam flinched. "Cas I'm sorry I punched you but you hurt him."

Castiel stared. "I only grabbed him because I was afraid for your safety Sam. I was trying to find out if the dog was dangerous. I promise I won't hurt him again."

Sam sighed but held Biscuit out for Castiel to take. Castiel gently took the dog this time only to nearly fall back as Biscuit began licking his black eye. A few seconds last he stopped and turned to Sam and Dean, barking happily. Sam took the barking dog while Dean stared at his boyfriend in shock.

"Cas? Biscuit healed your black eye." Dean said. "See? I told you he was a good dog. How many dogs do you know heal people and fight monsters with them?"

"None. I have to admit that I have never encountered a dog like this before." Castiel admitted. "From what I can sense he seems to be a normal dog."

Biscuit sneezed and a full roast pig with all the trimmings appeared.

Castiel made a face. "Normal at least until he does that."

"Any ideas?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel said. "He does appear harmless enough but as I said, I have never seen anything like this. I wish I could be more help."

"Can't you make any calls?" Sam asked, ruffling the soft fur under his hands.

The angel was silent for several minutes. It seemed like the angel was thinking about something as he stared at the dog. After a few minutes it seemed like Castiel came to a decision. He reached out and began scratching the top of the dog's head. Pulling away Castiel looked down, shame clear on his face.

"I do have someone that you can call but if I do you have to promise not to get up upset. Okay?" Castiel said.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused as to why Castiel would be so upset.

"Because he doesn't remember anything. His mind has been completely rest by our Father." Castiel explained. "He only has the basic facts about who the two of you are."

"Like how basic?" Dean asked suddenly suspicious.

"He knows that something bad happened between you and he also knows that you and Sam are the vessels. That's all." Castiel said.

Dean turned to his younger brother. "It's your call man. I mean it is your dog. I won't make this choice for you Sammy."

Sam looked down at Biscuit, who was looking up at him with worry, as if trying to figure out what was going on. He pulled the Corgi close and held him tight, letting the warm fur soothe him. Taking a deep breath he pulled back and looked into those golden eyes once more before turning to Castiel.

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything." Sam said. "I mean if it helps be understand Biscuit and his powers better that way I can keep him safe then I guess I don't see the harm in it. Just promise me that you won't take him from me!"

The angel blinked and turned to look at his boyfriend. Dean sighed and nodded. Castiel frowned and turned back to look at the dog that was now whimpering softly at him. Looking back to Dean he noticed his boyfriend make a couple hand gestures in American Sign Language, promising to explain things later.

"I promise that you can keep the dog." Castiel assured. "And I'll make sure that my contact knows as well."

"Thank you." Sam said holding the now calm Corgi close once more.

"So now what did you want to talk to me about? Dean said it was important." Castiel asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot that Biscuit had made appeared and grabbing a brownie.

"Yeah." Sam said, sitting Biscuit in his lap as he took a seat at the table again. "I was wondering if you know of anyway we could possibly find Gabriel."

Castiel smiled as he took a drink of the coffee. "This is not bad for having been made by a canine. There might be a way. I know of several different spells we can try to find him. It might take a week or two but I'm sure we can find the proper spell to try and locate him."

"Hey Biscuit! This delicious!" Dean said, carving himself a piece of ham.

The Corgi lifted his head and gave Dean a doggie grin and a bark, panting happily.

SSSSS

Dean crept down the hall and to Sam's room. He had a nightmare so he got up to check on Sam like he normally did. Opening the door a crack he looked in and couldn't help but smile. Sam was curled up on the bed and wrapped tightly in his arms and pressed as close to his chest as possible, was Biscuit. There was a happy smile on his brother's face and Dean couldn't help but relax at the sight.

Knowing that his brother was safe he closed the door and crept back to his own bedroom for the comfort of his boyfriend. Inside the room Biscuit opened his golden eyes and turned to look up at Sam. Realizing that the blanket had fallen off them the Corgi's golden eyes glowed bright blue for a moment and the blanket settled over them once more. Happy that they were warm once more, Biscuit curled up and went back to sleep.


	3. The Devil Has The Details

**Chapter 3: The Devil Has The Details**

"So you are Sam and Dean right? Nice to meet you."

Castiel let out a cough making Lucifer frown and turn to look at him before he remembered about his problem. While it sucked that he has no memories it also made him happy to have a second chance at like. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to try again.

"Sorry. Nice to see you again?" Lucifer hazarded, watching as this time his little brother nodded. "Why should I say that if I don't remember them? It should be me saying 'Nice to meet you' and them saying "Nice to see you again'. Am I right?"

"So you really don't remember?" Dean asked, taking in the tall blonde.

Lucifer turned and eyed Dean for a moment. "Nope. But you are…Dean? Michael's Vessel right? You aren't what I expected. Normally my brother goes for a vessel with black hair and blue eyes. I just can't picture my brother actually wanting to use you. He hates brown hair."

Dean snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Every vessel he's had, as far as I know, had the same features. He didn't really care much for change." Lucifer said with a smile before turning to look at Sam, who was staring. "And you're Sam right? My Vessel? Odd… I love the hair but, and forgive me for saying this, but I hate green eyes. I think I like my current Vessel the best. No hard feelings right?"

Sam stared at the Devil before looking at Castiel. "So why is he like this?"

"Out Father reset him to before he took the Mark of Cain." Castiel explained. "He remembers nothing of what happened after the battle with Amara. This is the Lucifer he used to be before he Fell."

Sam turned back to Lucifer and after a moment, stuck out his hand to the Devil. "Sure. No hard feelings."

The smile that lit up the blonde's face was nearly blinding. "Thanks. Maybe someday we can be friends. I only have Castiel at the moment."

The younger hunter couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that too."

Lucifer sent him a real smile before turning serious. "So Castiel said that you had a small problem that I might be able to—"

There was a loud sneeze followed by small rain of various candy bars. Lucifer blinked and bent down and picked one up. Looking it over he cast a quick spell and frowned when it revealed the candy to be just that; candy. Putting it in his pocket for later he realized that Sam had turned around and was doing something behind him.

Going over to the table Lucifer was a bit shocked to see the small dog sitting there, looking kind of ruffled. Sam was cuddling the dog that his mind recognized as a Corgi and the pup seemed to be melting into the hunter's petting. As Sam pulled away the dog sat once more and let out a whine as those gold eyes turned to stare at him.

"Lucifer, meet Biscuit. Biscuit, this is Lucifer. He's like Castiel, an angel." Sam said. "He won't hurt you or take you away from me. I promise."

Lucifer held out his hand and Biscuit stared at it before cautiously leaning forward and sniffing at him before giving him a small lick. Lucifer smiled and reached up and scratched behind the dog's ears. The Corgi leaning into his touch and his tongue fell out of his mouth, panting happily.

"So why am I here again?" Lucifer asked, enjoying the warm fur. "Since the candy rain decided to interrupt us?"

"You're petting it." Dean said. "Biscuit is the reason why you are here. He's not a normal dog. The candy bar rain? That was because he sneezed."

Lucifer blinked. "Really? Do you mind if I test it?"

Sam blinked. "You want to experiment on my dog?"

"I don't want to be rude but I wasn't asking you Sam. Biscuit can I please test your abilities? I promise I won't hurt you." Lucifer said.

Biscuit whined and looked up at Sam. Sam reached out and rubbed his head before kissing the top of it. Biscuit watched as Sam stepped back to let him make a choice. Looking back at Lucifer, Biscuit barked and his nub of a tail happily twitched. Lucifer let out a sigh of relief and summoned small bottle of pepper and dumped it on the table. Biscuit leaned in and took a deep breath. Lucifer and Sam both rushed to catch the pup at the force of the sneeze nearly knocked the Corgi off the table, which was now filled with trays of meats and cheeses.

Lucifer scratched the Corgi as he checked over what the dog had summoned. Everything was perfectly edible and real, just like the candy bar. Watching Dean carefully as he walked over and start grabbing things made the Devil blink before turning back to Biscuit. With a smirk the Devil put down some more pepper.

"Okay Biscuit. This time we're going to do something different." Lucifer said with a smile. "Dean! Wish for something that you really want!"

Dean blinked. "Dude. I'll take about ten thousand bucks in small unmarked bills."

Lucifer motioned to the Corgi and Biscuit inhaled and sneezed, nearly falling off the table again.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Lucifer turned to see the pile of money that was sitting on one of the chairs that had been pulled out. "That confirms that."

"Dude are these real?" Dean asked, picking up a stack of money that was mainly tens, fives, and ones. "What the hell?"

Castiel came over and looked the money over. "It's all real Dean. Biscuit gave you what you wished for."

"Sam! Your dog is a genie!" Dean said looking up at his brother.

Sam, however, had pulled Biscuit close and was holding on for dear life and looking upset. Lucifer frowned as he watched and slowly reached for the dog. As soon as those green eyes saw the blonde's reaching hands he quickly stepped back, pulling the dog well out of reach. With a sigh Lucifer stepped back.

"Sam." He said, making the hunter look at him. "I'm not taking him. I just want to give him an exam. My title in Heaven was Spell Weaver. I know more about spells then most angels do. I just want to see if I can find out what's making this happen."

Sam clung to Biscuit for a few more seconds before he slowly handed the dog over. Lucifer gently took Biscuit and held him close, smiling as Sam before taking a seat. Once he was sitting he carefully began parting the Corgi's fur. Sam watched as Lucifer carefully examined every inch of Biscuit, even going as far to lay the pup on his back and examine his underside. After a few minutes he gently opened Biscuit's mouth and looked as well followed by his ears. With a sigh he sat the dog back down and stared at him.

"Well?" Sam asked, watching as Biscuit lay down comfortably on the Devil's lap. "Did you find anything out about my dog?"

"You mean other then the fact that he seems like an ordinary dog?" Lucifer asked. "He's go no markings, no sighs of a spell, no spell residue. But I can tell you this… No matter what it seems like, Biscuit is not an ordinary dog. I can tell you this. From what I am able to sense he wasn't always a dog."

"So Biscuit might be human?" Sam asked looking upset.

"How many humans do you know can summon things by sneezing?" Lucifer asked with a smile. "He's a good dog Sam. I know that you'll take care of him and protect him. It's all you can ask for."

"Shame we couldn't find out what really is going on with him." Sam said, sitting next to Lucifer. "At least I know now I can find rare information to help Dean and I."

That had the blonde exchange glances and suddenly looked like he was contemplating taking over the world again. "We could actually use that in our favor. We know that Biscuit can summon whatever someone wishes for right?"

The hunter nodded. "Yeah. Dean just got rich because of it."

"How about we use that to our advantage? We wish to find out what spell was used on Biscuit to make him like this." Lucifer said with a smile.

Sam seemed to get excited, jumping up from his chair to paced around. "So if we have that spell then maybe we can get Biscuit back to his original state. We can find out what happened to him!"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes we certainly can but are you going to be okay with that?"

That brought Sam to a screeching halt and seemed to kill his euphoria. "What?"

"I don't want to break your heart Sam but if we get this spell and find out what's wrong then we can change Biscuit back to his original form." Lucifer explained, looking a bit pained. "I know that you care deeply for him but when the time comes can you really let him go?"

Sam sat back down and looked at Biscuit, who was sleeping peacefully on Lucifer's lap. After everything that they had been through the thought of losing Biscuit had never even crossed his mind. If they did find out what had happened to the pup, did it mean that he was going to lose his only friend and confidant? Sure the Corgi couldn't answer but he knew all of Sam's secrets and fears.

"Losing your best friend is a hard thing to face isn't it?" Lucifer said softly, his fingers digging into that soft fur and a sad and pained look filled those blue eyes.

"You?" Sam asked softly. "Who did you lose?"

"Castiel told me that I hurt the one person that I loved more then life itself." Lucifer admitted. "He was my best friend, my lover, my confidant, and my brother. He was my everything and now…"

"I didn't realize that Michael and you were so close." Sam said, suddenly wondering why they were such enemies then.

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head, looking down at Biscuit, who was now laying on his side, his tongue hanging half out of his mouth, his ear twitching occasionally. "I'm actually not talking about Michael. I'm talking about my younger brother Gabriel."

Sam felt his heart freeze in his chest. Why had this never come up before? Why had no one said anything about Lucifer and Gabriel? Lucifer seemed oblivious to the hunter's panic and was instead seemingly lost in his own pain. Lucifer was looking down at the Corgi, looking close to tears.

"He was my baby brother and my best friend. We did everything together. I taught him everything he knew. We shared a love of tricks. We knew each other's deepest, darkest secrets. We knew each other's fears. After we were old enough Gabriel approached me. He told me that he had deeper feelings for me." Lucifer said. "I didn't realize turning him down would lead to the most complicated five years of my life."

"That sounds like Gabriel." Same said as he couldn't help but smile.

"You know Gabby too?" Lucifer asked in shock.

"I'll explain it if you finish your story." Sam said. "Deal?"

Lucifer let out a laugh. "Let's just say that my baby brother drove me crazy. He started courting me. I had more gifts then I knew what to do with. I mean… What was I supposed to do with a life sized strawberry filled chocolate truffle statue of him. And it was naked and anatomically correct. I had fun trying to explain that to Michael when he saw it."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as well. "So he's always had a sweet tooth then?"

"Yeah. I have one too but Gabby's was ten times worse then mine." Lucifer chuckled. "I think the crowning point of his courting was when I walked into my room, on my birthday, to find him naked and covered in chocolate and holding out a collar and cuffs for me. It probably wouldn't have been bad but our Dad was there too."

The hunter was nearly in tears. "What did Chuck do?"

"Dad just kinda stood there looking impressed until Gabby glared at him and said 'Dad I love you but please fuck off unless you plan of sharing.'" Lucifer said, keeping a hand on Biscuit so the Corgi wouldn't roll off his lap. "Our Dad just looked at us, shrugged and said 'I'm not in the mood. Maybe next time.' Then he walked out and sealed us in!"

Sam couldn't help but join the Devil in his laughter. It was different seeing the old Lucifer. It was easy to see why Chuck said that Lucifer was his favorite. The angel was completely different then what he was used to but it was a good different. Lucifer suddenly picked up Biscuit, kissed the top of the dog's head and passed him back to Sam.

"Well I did my job so I should probably be leaving." Lucifer said.

Sam took the whining dog and held him close. "Where are you staying?"

The Devil flushed. "A cabin. It's in the middle of no where. I send most of my days fixing it up and catching food. It gives me something to do."

"It sounds lonely." Sam said, trying to calm Biscuit.

"A little." Lucifer admitted.

"It's settled then. We have a whole bunker. Go get your things and you can move in with us." Sam said as Biscuit started barking happily.

The blonde blinked. "A-Are you sure?"

The hunter sat the yipping Corgi down and motioned for Lucifer to follow him. "Come on. Let's go find you a room. Besides I'm sure that it would make your dad happy that you're with us. We owe Chuck that much."

As the two walked down the hall, Biscuit stared after them. His eyes glowed white blue and there was a small shift in the bunker as one of the rooms near Sam shifted to a room that Lucifer would like. With a happy snort Biscuit went rushing after them, barking happily at them as he went.


	4. Demon Flavor Dog Bites

**Chapter 4: Demon Flavor Dog Bites**

Crowley screamed again from his perch on top of the table as teeth snapped just inches away from his shoes once more. "GET BACK YOU FILTHY BEAST!"

Biscuit growled louder, his heckles raised and sounding more like a hell hound then the Corgi he was.

Lucifer tried to smother his laughter at the sight, not wanting to be rude. Dean was on the floor, laughing so hard that the hunter was in tears. Castiel was dividing his time between trying to get Biscuit to back down and trying to get Dean off the floor to help him. Castiel believed that the only reason that he was unable to control the small dog was because Sam wasn't here.

The hunter had left earlier that morning to go shopping. He told them he'd only be gone a few hours since Biscuit had sneezed up the spell that had been used on him last night during dinner. Sam figured that it was only fair to go shopping for both food and spell ingredients since the dog belonged to him. No one had protested so the younger hunter had left early that morning with a promise to return soon.

In the mean time, since his brother wasn't around to protest, Dean had asked Crowley to come by to take a look at the spell that Biscuit had given them. When the demon arrived he had sent Dean a text to make the hunter come out and let him in. Dean wasn't too happy about it but seeing the result now, the hunter was thrilled that he had been present to witness the result.

 _Two Hours Ago_

"I really don't appreciate this Squirrel." Crowley said. "I have better things to do with my time then to come running every time you call!"

"Look we just need you to look over this spell that was…Given to us." Dean said. "If you can tell us anything then let's just say that we'll owe you one okay?"

"'Given' to you?" Crowley asked, pausing to look up at the man who was following him down the steps. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to pull that horrible flannel you always wear over my eyes? For all I know I could be walking into a trap where you plan on doing something absolutely horrendous to yours truly. I don't even know why I came to see you except for the fact that we, Dean Winchester, have a connection."

"Now you've made it awkward." The hunter said shaking his head.

The demon sent him a smirk. "I have to do something to make this worth my while or else this would be a wasted trip. Now are you going to tell me the actual problem or are we going to dance around the issue like two forbidden lovers at the ball?"

"Look." Dean said, trying not to let the Hell King irritate him. "Were trying to help someone get back to their original form and this was the spell used against him. Our source says that it's a spell that came from a witch. Or at least it's something that only a witch from a powerful coven would use."

"Do I look like I woman to you?" Crowley snapped, continuing down the stairs once more. "Or that I would care about belonging to a coven?"

Dean sighed. "I just figured that you might know something about the spell because of Rowena. If not then at least it was worth a try."

"What makes you think I would know anything?" Crowley asked.

"Look are you going to help us or are you going to keep whining?!" Dean snapped. "Because I am about two seconds away from shooting you!"

Crowley opened his mouth to reply but paused as there was a low growling sound filling the bunker. "Do you have a hell hound somewhere?"  
Before Dean could reply there was the sound of nails on concrete and Biscuit, who had been under the map table, came creeping out. The Corgi's ears were laid back and his heckles were fully raised. His jaws were open and teeth were bared. The Hell King actually laughed at the sight until he noticed Dean trying to get between him and the dog.

"Are you serious? It's a ball of fur!" Crowley said. "My hell hounds could eat him in one bite and still be hungry!"

"Yeah. A ball of fur that we've seen rip creatures ten times his size apart." Dean said. "Just back away slowly."

Crowley stared before he realized that the hunter was indeed being serious. Without a second thought the demon rushed to the nearest table and jumped up on it. He was just in time too. The sound of vicious barking and the sound of nails on concrete met his ears. He turned just in time to see those gleaming white teeth just barely miss his shoes.

"Bloody hell! Get this vicious little monster away from me!" The demon snapped.

Dean slowly came forward and tried to grab Biscuit but the Corgi turned and snapped at the hunter, making him back away with his hands raised. Needless to say he was unable to make any progress so Dean had rushed off to get Castiel, leaving the King of Hell stranded on top of a table with a snarling dog.

Crowley wasn't idle while the hunter was away. He had tried turning the dog into a pile of red goop but all it seemed to do was make the dog even madder. The Scotsman tried banishing, attacking, threatening, and, even though he would admit this to no one, begging the dog to leave him alone. He couldn't understand what he had done to cause the little ball of fluff to hate him so much. Maybe it didn't like the scent of the hell hounds?

To his surprise it wasn't just Castiel that Dean returned with. Lucifer was following them looking quite amused before speaking. "I didn't think you were serious. So he's the King of Hell? So then why can't he get down?"

"Biscuit won't let him." Dean said. "I've tried everything."

Lucifer frowned and walked over. He eyed the demon standing on the small table, then the dog. With a shrug the Devil reached down and tried to grab the Corgi only to have to snatch his hand back as Biscuit's teeth barely grazed his arm. Lucifer frowned and tried again, this time he knew what to expect and pulled back before the dog snapped.

"That's odd. He's normally not like this. What did you do to him?" Lucifer asked, looking up at Crowley.

"Does it look like I know what I did?!" The demon shouted. "All I did was walk into the bleeding place and next thing I know I'm getting attacked by a rabid dust bunnie!"

Castiel sighed and knelt down next to the still snarling dog. "Biscuit. Please stop trying to bite Crowley. I know and understand how you feel about him but ripping him limb from limb, while extremely satisfying to watch, won't solve anything. Worst case scenario would be that Sam would come home to find a mess and you'll end up getting sick with food poisoning because you tried to eat a demon."

"Excuse me!" Crowley snapped.

Biscuit, not liking the demon's tone, began leaping for the Scotsman once more, snarling and going for those shining shoes. Lucifer had reacted quickly pulling his younger brother away just in case the Corgi decided not to discern friend from foe. Shaking his head Lucifer pulled out the cell phone that his father had given him.

"Looks like we don't have a choice now." The blonde said. "We need Sam."

The Hell King looked upset at that. "So are you saying that I have to wait for the Moose to get back?!"

"Looks like you're going to have to." Lucifer said, calling the hunter. "We can't seem to touch Biscuit and Sam is really the only one that he listens to. Not much else we can do other then call him and tell him to get back here as quick as he can."

Crowley let out a huff and glared down at the dog once more only to have those gold eyes glare right back. "Just tell him to hurry it up."

"He's not answering." Lucifer said. "He always answers."

"Yeah. Good luck with that. Once you're right outside the bunker you have shit for signal." Dean explained. "Look Sam's only been gone a few hours so that means he should be coming home any minute now. Think you can wait that long Crowley."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?!" He snapped only to have Biscuit snap back. "Get away from me you Mongrel!"

 _Now_

There was the sound of a door opening followed by a pause and then a panicked cry. "Biscuit?! Dean?! Cas?! Lucifer?!"

Heavy footsteps came rushing in and Sam froze in the doorway, gun drawn and looking upset. At first he seemed both angry and scared but the longer he stared at the sight the more confusion seemed to set in. He slowly lowered the gun and watched as his dog leapt up at those shining shoes once more.

"It's about bleeding time you got here!" Crowley yelled. "Come get your monster! It's been trying to kill me since I got here!"

Sam put his gun up and rushed over and picked up Biscuit, who, while now calmer, was still in defensive mode. "What is going on?!"

"Dean asked Crowley to come and take a look at the spell." Castiel explained quickly. "The minute Crowley got here Biscuit went on the attack and none of us could stop him."

Sam turned to the demon giving him a bitch face. "What did you do to my dog?"

"I didn't do a bloody thing. Not for lack of trying!" Crowley said, easing himself off the table while keeping an eye on the snarling ball of angry fur in Sam's grip. "I tried banishing! I tried to make it explode! I even tried bribing that stupid mutt!"

"You did what to my dog?!"

Crowley glared and raised his fingers and snapped only to have nothing happen. "I didn't do anything! I can't do anything! Your mutt is indestructible! Where did you get it?"

"He found us." Sam admitted. "We were on a vampire hunt and he was in the alleyway where we parked. Came right up to us; even tried to join us on the hunt. We got into a bit of trouble and somehow this Corgi managed to find his way into the building and he saved us so we kept him."

Crowley came forward and stared at the snarling dog. "That's unusual. Most animals tend to shy away from the things that go bump in the night. And I've never seen one straight out attack a demon before. Whatever this dog is I don't think it's a dog."

"We know." Lucifer said. "I've checked everything. There's no markings, no spell residue, no nothing."

The Hell King looked up at Lucifer. "And we're supposed to believe you after everything that you've done?"

"I hope you would. I don't remember anything since my battle with Arama while still in Heaven." Lucifer explained. "My father wiped my mind and reset my Grace. I'm an archangel serving under my father."

The demon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now where is this spell you were talking about Squirrel?"

Dean, who finally had managed to compose himself, nodded and brought over the parchment that Biscuit had sneezed up. The demon looked it over, frowning as he read the spell. The more he read the more concerned he became. Handing it back he looked defeated.

"The good news is that I know this spell can be reversed." Crowley said. "It's a very high level spell that's only used by a specific coven. The Coven that uses it doesn't perform spells like that unless they feel that it's absolutely necessary. Now let me make a call and I'll see if anyone has used that spell for a while."

Crowley moved away as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial and Sam sat Biscuit on the table and began rubbing his ears. The Corgi stood down a bit as his ears were rubbed but was still softly growling. Sam found it odd that the dog's gold eyes never left the demon's form. It wasn't the first time that Biscuit had encountered a demon but it was the first time that the pup had shown such a violent reaction to one. The hunter couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the fact that Crowley was King of Hell.

Crowley hung up and walked back over to them with a smirk. "Well I have news for you and your delightful mutt."

Sam looked hopeful. "What did you find out?"

"The good news is that The Grand Coven didn't turn anyone into a dog in the past hundred years." Crowley said.

"So what's the bad?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"The bad news is that they no longer have the spell that was used to do that kind of spell work." The demon said.

"Then we're back to square one." Castiel said. "I'm sorry Sam."

"It's fine Cas." The hunter said, scratching Biscuit.

Crowley smirked. "I didn't say it was all bad news. I have good news once again. They may not have the spell but they do know what happened to it."

Lucifer smiled. "You know who has the spell don't you?"

"I know who has the spell." The demon replied with a smirk.


	5. Every Dog Has It's Day

**Chapter 5: Every Dog Has It's Day**

"Careful now with that!" Came Crowley's voice echoing through the bunker. "It bruises easily! We need it unharmed!"

The Winchesters and angels looked at each other curiously over their food as they heard the Hell Kings' voice. The man had been gone for close to six months after finding out who had the stolen spell. The demon had promised to find the culprit and bring them to the bunker as soon as he found them. Needless to say it had taken a lot longer then they thought it would.

Crowley came in and looked relieved to see everyone. "Oh good. Everyone's here. I was afraid I would have to hunt down you flannel covered nightmares." He said, watching as Biscuit stood on the table, his ears laid back and heckles raised as he started growling. "Don't give me that you mangy flea bag! I brought the person who cast the spell on you in the first place. I think that deserves a little respect. Don't you want to be back in your normal body?"

Biscuit cocked his head at that and made his way down to the end of the table. Two demons came in carrying a large black, squirming body bag between them. Biscuit started at the bag as Crowley smirked. The two demons carried the bag to the table and Biscuit backed up and the bag was placed none to gently on the table making whoever was in it let out a muffled shout of pain.

"Careful I said!" Crowley snapped. "That's precious cargo! The only person who can undo that spell is in that bag! Now get lost! Both of you before I send you back to where you came from!"

Both demons bowed and almost ran for the door, terrified of being sent back to hell. Crowley turned and eyed Biscuit, who was carefully sniffing the squirming bag. Sam jumped up and grabbed the Corgi and held him close, wary about whoever the bag contained. Lucifer summoned his archangel blade and eyed the bag as if it were the most dangerous thing he'd ever seen. Castiel also summoned his blade but he seemed more curious then anything. Dean looked at the bag, then went back to eating.

"Well don't everyone jump up and thank me at once!" The demon snapped. "Do you know how bloody hard it was to find this bitch?!"

"Long enough for you to take a vacation in Maui!" Dean snapped around his burger.

Crowley flushed. "I only stayed for one day! That's where the trail led so it's where I went! And you would have done the same thing!"

Dean made a face before nodding. "Good point. So now that we have our spell caster what are we going to do?"

"How about we open the bag and see who we have?" Lucifer suggested as he stood, blade in hand.

The Devil walked over to the bag and unzipped it carefully. Reaching in he pulled up a very lithe female body clad in a deep purple dress. Her hands were bound in front of her with thick chains preventing her from using her magic. Lucifer frowned and reached for the bag covering her head and carefully pulled it off, not wanting to accidentally pull her hair. As those red locks and glaring face appeared there was a shout from behind him making the blonde turn to look at the hunter.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean shouted, standing quickly.

Lucifer blinked. "You know her?" He asked before turning to look back at the woman to find hazel eyes glaring at him.

"Yeah. You could say that." Sam said, sitting the Corgi down on the table once more. "Her name is Rowena MacLeod. She's…She's—"

"She my mother." Crowley said. "Lovely isn't it?"

"So then you mother cast the spell." Castiel said, not seeming surprised in the least. "We should have known. Rowena is the only witch we know who is capable of casting a spell of that caliber without help."

Lucifer frowned and looked at Crowley. "So do you normally keep you mother locked in chains and duct tape over her mouth?"

Crowley let out a long suffering sigh. "I try my hardest but she's slippery."

Rowena struggled for a minute, letting out muffled noises and squeaks. Biscuit was sitting on his haunches, looking quite shocked for a dog. Dean noticed the stare first and when he did he got Sam's attention and pointed to Biscuit. Sam glanced at his dog before looking at Rowena, then back at Biscuit.

"Biscuit?" Sam called, watching an ear turn to him. "Do you know her?"

Rowena paused and looked down at her feet where Biscuit was sitting and muffled laughter began to escape her. Lucifer frowned and barely had time to react. He grabbed Rowena and pulled her bound form close to his chest and off the table. Biscuit went flying past them, his teeth gleaming as he barely missed the witch's face, before he landed on the floor with barely a thump. Rowena screamed into the gag and began struggling again, fighting against the archangel tooth and nail.

"I say drop her." Crowley said. "Let the pup get a few good licks in. He deserves it after having a run in with my mother."

Lucifer tightened his grip. "Knock it off Lady. If I wanted you hurt I would have let Biscuit attack you. As long as I have you he can't reach you."

Dean winced. "Hey Luci? You killed her twice. She's probably scared."

Lucifer was about to answer only to have to vanish and reappear as Biscuit attacked again. "Biscuit! Stop it! She's the only one who can reverse the spell!"

Sam rushed forward and grabbed the dog on his next attack. Lucifer breather a sigh of relief and Crowley made a disappointed noise. Shaking his head Lucifer sat the witch down on the table carefully and held up his hands. Slowly he reached up and began to gently peal off the duct tape, being very careful.

"Hold on. It's almost off. Sorry if this is hurting you." Lucifer said as the tape finally came off. "There. Doesn't look like I hurt you. Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay! What in the bleeding hell is wrong with you!?" Rowena snapped.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you." Lucifer said. "My dad wiped my mind."

"Not you!" She snapped, looking past him at her son. "Fergus how could you do this to me! I am your mother!"

Crowley gave her a smirk and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "That's debatable."

Rowena looked ready to attack her son despite her chains. "Instead of kidnapping me you could have just asked! Instead you sent those deplorable hounds after me and had those filthy hounds of yours chase me!"

"You don't' exactly have a perfect track record of doing as told mother." Crowley said. "Besides…This was much more fun."

"You uncouth lout!" Rowena snapped. "When I get out of these chains Fergus I will make you pay for this!"

The demon laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Rowena." Sam said, catching the witch's attention before she could go back berating her son some more. "We want your help. See…My dog, Biscuit, we think he was once a person."

"Of course he was!" The witch said looking at the snarling dog in the hunter's arms. "I met him a party. He was handsome if not a bit shorter then what I normally go for. We could have made some beautiful babies if he wasn't talking oot his fanny flaps!"

Sam and Dean blinked, and the older hunter let out an uneasy cough. "Translation please? We don't speak witch."

"It's not witch." Castiel said. "It's Scottish slang. She's calling Biscuit a liar."

"Why thank you Castiel." Rowena said with a smile. "I knew that there were smarts behind those lovely baby blues of yours."

Castiel flushed and Dean glared. "Okay so that's why you turned your lover into a dog? Because you thought he was lying about something?"

"I know he was!" The red head protested. "Here we spent these lovely weeks together, making the most exquisite and passionate—"

"MOTHER!"

"—Well we were! Anyway, after all that time I thought that since he was rich and handsome that maybe it was time."

The guys looked confused before Sam spoke up cautiously. "Time for what?"

Rowena looked offended. "Time for settling down of course! I'm almost four hundred years old! You can't expect me to live off nothing for the rest of my life."

"So what was he lying about?" Castiel asked. "Was he lying abut his feelings for you?"

Biscuit barked loudly at the witch making her glare back.

"No. When I told him what I wanted he told me that he couldn't marry me." The witch said. "After all that time and he had the gall to say that!"

Biscuit let out a growl and began barking furiously even as Sam held the dog in place. "We're just getting her side Biscuit. Just relax okay?" Sam said, coaxing the dog into some semblance of calm.

"Okay so the dog said he couldn't marry you. Why not?" Lucifer asked. "Did he need more time to get the warm and fuzzies for you?"

"He most certainly did not!" Came the appalled tone. "After all that time we spent together I am sure that he had feelings for me!"

"Mother focus!" Crowley snapped. "Why did you turn him into a dog? And skip the recap. We don't care to hear it."

Rowena glared at her son then stuck her nose in the air with all the grace of an offended queen. "After all that time he had the gall to say he couldn't marry me because he was in love with someone else. I knew he was lying about it. All the time together and only then he mentions about this person he's head over heals in love with. He started going on about green eyes and brown hair and how this person meant so much to him."

Biscuit began growling again and Sam rushed to sooth the dog making the witch glare at him once more.

"So you were jealous?" Castiel asked. "You turned him into a dog over jealously?"

"No. I told you! He lied to me about this other woman." Rowena said. "I had to be sure he was telling me the truth. So that night at dinner I spiked his drink with a truth spell. I asked him about his mystery woman of his and he told me that there was no woman. That's how I knew he lied to me!"

"Then you turned him into a dog?" Sam asked.

"I waited until he was asleep and then I cast my spell." Rowena said. "Then I might have helped myself to his wallet. That's when I realized that the bastart only carried around cash. Luckily enough I made myself happen with a nice bit of dough before moving one to greener pastures. I didn't even stay long enough to see the dobber's face when he realized what I'd done to him. I just made sure my spell went off correctly and left him there."

The room was silent for a minute as the group thought over what Rowena had said. The witch had found a guy and latched on like she normally did and this time, once things hadn't worked out, she had turned him into a dog. Normally the witch would have killed him and been done with the mess. What made this any different?

"Why didn't you just kill him this time?" Crowley asked suddenly. "Like you do with your other failed suitors?"

The witch actually flushed. "I tired. I tried several time but nothing seemed to work on him. I know he wasn't a warlock or sorcerer but I do know he was powerful. It was why I tried that spell. It works on everyone no matter what manner of being they are."

Sam had to grab Biscuit as the dog went wild, barking and snarling at the red head as she sat there. She glared at the dog and Biscuit glared right back, neither of them backing down. It only ended when Lucifer suddenly stood straight and walked back over to Rowena.

The look on Lucifer's face showed that he had come to some realization as he stopped in front of the woman. "Rowena? Did it ever occur to you that the man you were with might have been telling you the truth?"

The witch looked even more offended. "My spells never fail me! I had him under a truth spell and he told me that there was no other woman!"

"What about a man?" The blonde asked, making the witch falter and look unsure.

"Good gracious me. I never thought of that. He didn't seem like a jobby jabber to me." The woman said, looking a bit ashamed.

"He could be bisexual." Lucifer said. "It's not an uncommon thing. So now the question remains…Biscuit. Rowena said you were in love with someone. Bark once for yes two for no okay? Are you in love with someone?"

Biscuit let out a loud bark.

"Okay." The Devil said. "Are you in love with a woman?"

There were two quick barks this time and Rowena looked even more ashamed.

"Are you in love with a man?" Lucifer asked.

Biscuit let out his loudest bark yet before turning to glare at Rowena.

"Happy Rowena?" Lucifer asked. "He was telling you the truth. You just didn't ask the right questions. Now will you please turn Biscuit back to his original form?"

Rowena glanced around and noticed the six glares that were leveled at her. "Looks like I don't have a choice do I? I'll turn the wee cù back to his proper form."


End file.
